Living the Dream
by DaniRae92
Summary: This is basically a dream I had. Well, more into detail, anyway. I get the experience of a lifetime when I meet the Jonas Brothers after their concert. Something awesome that would probably never happen. Hahaha. This was my first ever FF.
1. Chapter 1

I screamed as loud as I could. It was the best concert ever and I was having the time of my life! The best band on Earth was playing in Denver and there I was, rocking out! This night couldn't of gotten any better, but I hadn't known what was to come.

The concert ended with the Jonas Brothers singing there new hit "Love Bug". I was singing along on the top of my lungs and dancing with my fellow Jonas Brothers fans. It was so fun! The band stayed on until most of the crowd was gone, then Kevin Jonas looked at his watch.

"We gotta go!" he said to his brothers as he pointed to the ceiling. Nicholas Jonas nodded and pointed to some stairs toward the back of the stage.

"Over there." he said. Kevin lead the way, followed by Nick and Joseph Jonas.

'What are they doing?' I wondered, walking to the stage. The last few concert attendees walked out the exit as the brothers raced to a platform that was 7/8 feet above the stage. 'There's no other way down.' I noted.

Just as they reached the middle of the staircase Joe yelled, "The foam!"

I looked up and saw foam just raining out of the ceiling. I frowned with confusion as some landed on me.

'What in the world!' I saw some land on the Jonas Brothers as they climbed up the stairs. Joe slipped on some that had fallen on a step close to the top and landed in Nick's arms. They laughed and I climbed onto the stage. So far, this night was turning out to be the BEST night ever!

**Author's Note:**

_This is more like an intro... But here it is. My first post on FF! Woo. I dreamt this... so yeah. Don't judge. Hahaha. I have a lot more where this came from. I may post three chapters tonight, who knows.. Read and review? :)_


	2. Chapter 2

I felt some more foam fall on my face, hair, and neck but my hands were motionless as I walked across the stage to the stairs. I wasn't consciencely aware of my feet moving, they just were. The only thing I fully realized was that the three brothers were, somehow, getting closer to me.

Joe scooted off Nick and they all started wiping foam off themselves as they sat down. I was stunned. They just sat there. Didn't they think of screaming, crazed fans running after them? I looked down at myself and realized there was only one fan. I wasn't screaming, but I was walking toward them like a zombie. How crazier can I get?

I looked back up and noticed Joe looking at me. My heart skipped about five beats and then sped up, four times faster. He smiled and whispered to his brothers. Kevin and Nick looked down at me. I forced what I hoped was a smile and raised my hand. My arm was shaking as I waved to the Jonas Brothers.

'OMJ. This isn't real. This just can NOT be real!' I thought as Kevin waved me over. I slowly got my feet working again and crossed the stage to the stairs. 'What am I gonna say? What are THEY gonna say?' Part of me, 20% to be exact, wanted to turn around and run straight for the door. The other 80% was DYING to meet the boys. 'What could go wrong, right?' I assured myself and I started walking at a more normal pace.

I got to the bottom of the stairs and gripped the railing tight. I didn't want to slip and fall on my way to meet my favorite band! I slowly walked up the stairs, looking at my feet the entire time. I made sure each step was slow and deliberate. As I stepped onto the last step I looked up.

As soon as I did, I knew I'd made a great choice to come to the concert tonight.

**Author's Note**

_Yes, I realize it's short, but that's why there are a lot of chapters._


	3. Chapter 3

As my eyes met his, Joe smiled. I couldn't help but feel the burn of blood rushing to my cheeks. My face split into the biggest smile I've ever had. I heard Nick and Kevin chuckle. Joe just blushed and looked at his brothers like he was saying, 'Cool it.'

He looked back at me, took in a deep breath, stood up, and held out his hand.

"Hey, I'm Joe. That's Nick and Kevin." he said pointing, first, to himself, then to his brothers. I just nodded and tried to find my voice. I couldn't speak, this was just TOO weird.

"But you probably already knew that, didn't you?" He laughed and shook my hand, which had somehow ended up between us. My knees shook and I quickly grabbed the railing to keep myself up right.

"So, what's your name?" Kevin said. I suddenly jerked my head over to look at him. Had I really forgotten that he was there?

"I... uh... me...? Re... re... real... really...?" I forced out. My gaze rolled across each of their faces as I felt my heart speed up even more.

"Oh. There's someone else here?" Kevin joked. Joe just glared at him for one, quick second. I chuckled and blushed a little more.

"So...? What's your name?" Joe asked, slightly laughing.

"Da... Da... Dani... uh... Su... sorry... i... i... it's... Danielle." I stuttered.

"Well, Danielle, what did you think of the concert?" Nick asked.

"You guys... uh... you guys really did r... rocked it. Uh... of cour... of course." I said, grinning again. They smiled and high-fived.

"Thanks. That really means a lot. Seriously, it does." Joe said. He patted my arm and my face darkened even more. I looked down and let my hair fall over my face.

"You're wel... welcome." I said. I was getting more comfortable now.

"What's your favorite song?" Nick asked.

"Love Bug. Of course." I laughed. They smiled and then Joe asked me an insane question.

"Sing it for us. Please?" My heart stopped dead. 'WHAAAAAT!' my head screamed. Nick and Kevin looked at their brother with the express that I was sure was on my face.

"Why?" all three of us asked in unison. Joe looked at us.

"I really don't know. I just have a good feeling about you. Will you please?" he pressed.

I looked down at my feet and swallowed down the scream that I felt approaching my mouth. Was he REALLY serious? No way he could of been. But, when I looked back up at him, I didn't see any humor in his eyes. All I saw was genuine interest.

I took a deep breath and opened my mouth...

**Author's Note**

_Singing or vomit? Who knows..._


	4. Chapter 4

"But why do you wanna hear me sing?" I asked. "It doesn't make any sense. None of this does..."

"Come on. Please?" Joe said, looking disappointed. "Well... I mean... You don't have to if you don't want to..." He looked down. I felt horrible and extremely surprised. I didn't want to hurt their feelings. It was such a simple request and I was SO stupid to be rude and say "no". I smiled and tapped Joe's shoulder, shocked at how comfortable it felt to do so.

"No. I'm sorry. That was... mean of me. There's no need to get upset." I assured him. I looked down at my feet and shifted my weight to my right foot. I looked up and saw the hopefulness in Joe's eyes. When my eyes met Nick and Kevin's face, it looked like they were a little hopeful too.

I took another breath and felt heat rise to my face, again. I began to sing, quiet at first...

"N... now I'm spee... speechless. Over the edge. I... I'm just breathless..." Now I got louder because I realized yet weren't plugging their ears in agony. "I never thought that I'd catch this love bug again. Hopeless. Head over heels in the moment. I never thought that I'd get hit by this love bug again." I stopped and looked down, letting my hair fall around my face.

It was silent for a minute. Then I heard a low clap, and another. As the claps increased, I looked up. Joe was smiling widely and it was his hands that were clapping. I looked over at Nick and Kevin. They looked impressed. I felt my face heat up again as they raised their hands and joined Joe.

'No. Way.' I thought, slowly. 'They're just... being nice? I'm not that good... Am I?' I only saw pure honesty in their eyes. 'Did you really like it?' I asked the question in my head and not out loud.

"Did you really like it?" I repeated, this time to them. They stopped clapping and Joe frowned. "What?"

"You really have to ask that?" He said. I was confused and I was sure it showed across my face. Joe tilted his head to the left and got more serious. "Danielle, you have a beautiful voice. When somebody does, they should be told." He straightened back up and smiled. I inhaled a very deep breath.

"Wow. I can't believe this. None of this can possibly be real. I MUST be dreaming." I said. I lifted my arm and pinched it. It hurt. Maybe this was real... but how?

Joe chuckled and I joined him. Soon, all four of us were chuckling. I shook my head and rolled my eyes.

"Man... This is so surreal. I'm just in shock. I guess." I said as we calmed down. "You guys are my favorite band. I never thought, in a million years, that I'd be able to have this comfortable of a conversation with you." I turned and leaned my back against the stair railing. Chuckling in disbelief, I saw Joe move to my side and copy me.

"So, do you live here in Denver or somewhere else?" Kevin asked.

"I live in a very small town. It's four hours south of here. Trinidad." I answered. Joe nodded.

"Do you have a ride home?" Nick asked. I looked up in surprise.

"Oh my gosh! What time us it?" I asked grabbing at Kevin's watch.

"Whoa." They all said. 11:57 pm.

"No way. I didn't just miss my bus. Awww man!" I gasped as I dropped Kevin's arm. My face dropped and I felt my chest get heavy. I reached into my back pocket and grabbed my cell and turned it on. I started dialing the bus schedule number. When I went to press send, I saw Joe move his hand toward the phone. I moved my hand and phone away. "What are you doing?" I asked.

He laughed and said, "I just thought..."

"Thought what?" I asked him. He so was NOT about to say what I thought he was, was he?

"Well, I just thought that you'd like to get to know us better. By that I mean, want us to give you a ride home?" Joe said.

**Author's Note**

_One more chapter of this tonight, then the first chapter of my Twilight fanfic. :)_


	5. Chapter 5

I gasped.

"No way! In your tour bus? Me? All the way to my house? No way." I babbled. I could barely breath. 'No way.' I thought. 'No way. No way. No way. No way.' I thought about it. My friends would never believe me if I told them.

"Yes way." Joe joked. I looked at him and be was reaching his hand toward me. I froze. 'What is he doing?' I wondered. Then he lightly brushed the skin right under my eye. He pulled his hand away and there was a glob of foam on it. "Missed some." he added.

"Thanks." I laughed. I wiped the foam off his ear. "You too." We both laughed and Kevin nudged Nick in the side and whispered something in his ear. I caught "...flirt... cute... sweet..." Then the last words I heard shocked me. "...good couple." My eyes widened as I turned around and tried to make it look like I hadn't heard.

"So...? You need a ride?" Nick asked. I laughed and nodded. 'This is SO awesome!'

"Ok. This way then." Joe said pointing down a set of stairs on the other side of the platform. They were hidden behind the curtain so I hadn't seen them earlier. Kevin and Nick were already heading down the stairs. I guess they were, non-shaluantly, giving us some free time?

Joe waited for me to start walking and then said, "Ladies first." 'He's SO adorable!' My mind sighed. I laughed quietly at my own thoughts. When we reached the end if the stairs I saw Kevin and Nick holding out towels to us. I grabbed one and looked in a mirror. I laughed out loud as I looked at my reflection.

Most of my head was still covered in foam. I grabbed at my hair with the towel and furiously rubbed it. I gave up as my arms got more soar.

"Is there anyplace I can wash my-" I started to ask but, as I tuned around only Joe was standing there. I guess, in the mists of my crazy hair cleaning everyone else left the room.

"There are showers in the restrooms. We have extra clothes back there, too." Joe explained pointing to a door in the far left and then toward the back of the room. "My bros already hit the showers." he added. We laughed. "Go ahead and help yourself some clean clothes and you can take a shower, too, if you like."

"Thanks so much." I said. He smiled.

"Do you mind if I..." he asked, leaning toward the men's' room.

"Oh. I don't mind at all. It's fine. I'm gonna, too." I giggled. He smiled and vanished into the restroom. I took a deep breathe and walked toward the back room. the room he said held extra clothes.

When I first walked in the room, all I saw were guys' clothing. Then I rounded the corner and saw two racks filled with girl clothing. It was all so pretty! I didn't want to touch any of it, fearing I'd ruin it. I changed my mind when I caught a glimpse of my foam covered clothing in another mirror.

I found some clothes that were casual, yet elegant. I even found some undies, surprisingly. I, then, walked to the ladies' room. It was a pretty pearl-ish color with a black granite floor. All the stalls were gray and a few feet away from them was a black curtain. I walked over to it and pulled it back. The shower areas were huge! 'Nice.' I thought. I walked over and turned the first one on. The water was nice and warm.

When I finished drying my hair, I pulled on the purple, tight-knit sweater. Then I slipped into the blue jeans. They were comfortable. I walked out barefoot. As I rounded the corner back outside the restroom, dirty clothes bundled up in a ball, I heard Joe singing. I stopped walking when I saw him.

He stopped singing at the same time that I stopped walking. He had been singing 'Hello Beautiful'. 'Awwww!' I thought. His face brightened when he saw me. I laughed and spun in a circle.

"You look... very pretty." he complimented as his face turned a little red. My face reddened as well.

"Thanks. You look ...handsome." I said. My face heated more and I giggled.

"Thanks." he said. "Where are your shoes?" he asked, looking at my bear feet. I looked down at them, thankful that I had recently painted my toenails bright red. I held out my socks and sneakers. They were soaked in water. "What happened?" he questioned.

"I accidentally put them to close to the shower." I said. "I'm such a klutz. You don't even know." I joked. He laughed.

"It's ok. I did the same thing the first time we preformed here. Luckily, it was after the show and the shoes were old." he chuckled. "Do you need to use some?"

"Really?" I asked. He nodded. "I couldn't. You've already done enough as it is." I said.

"It's fine, really. They won't mind. Let's go get you some. I'm guessing you'll need some clean socks or something as well?" he laughed looking at my disgusting socks. I groaned and hid them under the towel with my clothes. He laughed again and led me to the room with the clothes.

In the back of the room there was a closet door and he opened it. All I saw was shoes. Paradise. I smiled and walked in.

"By the way. Sorry for the small selection of clothing for you. We have to provide our own clothing... and shoes." he said. I laughed and said it was fine. "I guess you like high-tops." he said, pointing to my soggy shoes. "Here." In his hand were the coolest high-tops ever.

They were black with graffiti stars all over and it said "Jonas Brothers" along the side. I dropped my things and grabbed at the shoes. He chuckled and handed them to me.

"Ah may zing." I said.

"One of a kind." he said. "Just like you..." The last part was quieter, like I wasn't suppose to hear. I looked at him then.

"Huh?" I asked, shocked.

"Nothing. It's nothing." he said, embarrassed. I frowned.

"No. I mean, I heard you. Just can't believe it. I've never been complimented like that before..." He looked up, then. He seemed confused.

"But you are." It sounded like he was stating a fact. I smiled and he handed me some socks.

"Thanks." I said. "More for the compliment then for the socks." I added. I smiled and handed him the shoes. "I can't wear these if they're one of a kind. I don't wanna ruin them."

"I want you to have them. We've been thinking of ideas for some lucky fan to get them. Here's our lucky fan." He pushed the shoes back to me.

"No, no. that's not fair to everyone else. Please don't." I pushed the shoes toward him again.

"No. You deserve these. Take them. For me?" he asked smiling. I couldn't say no to that so I nodded and sat down to put it all on. He brought me a grocery bag and I put my clothes in it. The shoes looked so CUTE! I laughed at the thought.

We walked out to the back of the building and he lead the way to the tour bus. He introduced me to Big Rob, his parents, Frankie Jonas, and the driver. They were all very welcoming. He lead me to the back and we sat down. The bus started and soon we were on the highway.

Neither of us said anything. We just sat their and smiled at each other...

**Author's Note**

_At least they're getting longer... For now. :') Lmao. 3 When I posted these on MySpace, I would write them on the spot on my iPod and just post them. I really haven't read these since I posted them.. Wierd, right?_


End file.
